


~generic spooky story title~

by catmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmilla/pseuds/catmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which carmilla takes laura on a little vacation to the grand canyon caverns and...fails to mention the rumors of it being haunted. (it's rated m because the start <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	~generic spooky story title~

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after s2 and my badly made up solutions to the cliffhangers of the season. enjoy <3 
> 
> and im too lazy to think up a real title soo :)

"Well here we are!" Carmilla and Laura's suite advisor excitedly said as they entered the underground cavern suite, "I'm sure you ladies are going to have a  _ lovely  _ stay down here. If you need anything, anything at all, I'll be right up at the top of the elevator ready to assist you." He smiled at them.

Carmilla eyes brightened upon seeing the bookcase full of old looking books and wandered over to it. Laura chuckled softly and turned to smile at him, "Thank you very much. We'll try our best not to disturb you."

"Have a great night, ladies." He bowed just a tad before he turned and walked the short path back to the elevator.

Laura took in a deep breath and looked around her. The walls of the cavern stretched for hundreds of feet, the ceiling of the cavern nearly 100 feet itself. It was enormous. Quiet. The only light coming from the lamps they had down here. 

Laura mosied quietly up behind Carmilla who was busy flipping through some old magazine she found, and wrapped her arms around her waist settling against her back.

She closed her eyes, very content.

"Figures you would choose literally the most secluded area possible for our little 'barely surviving the apocalypse of Silas University' vacation." Laura mumbled into her shoulder.

Carmilla hummed, "Yeah well, getting as far away from your little nosy, interruptive friends as possible with no way for them to even think about contacting us in any way, shape, or form was  _ very  _ appealing. Plus I've never actually been down here so I wanted to check it out." 

"Well then you'd think after an eternity being stuck in the library you'd get your nose out of these books and enjoy the experience with me." Laura squeezed her a little.

Carmilla sighed and closed the magazine, placing it back on the shelf and turned in her arms to face her but instead was looking at the large space around them, "Sixty five million years old," She said, "And this place used to be under the ocean." She said, stepping out of Laura's arms and walking over to trace the crevices on the wall with her fingers.

Laura followed her over and did the same. They both looked over it, Laura ready for whatever else Carmilla had to say.

"Two hundred and twenty feet below the surface. Miles of unexplored caves and caverns beyond here. Absolutely no living creatures down here. Except you of course." 

Laura snorted and shook her head fondly as she watched Carmilla wander back away from the wall, looking around wondrously. She's kind of surprised Carmilla is so fascinated by...rocks. Especially rocks hiding the stars she loves so much from her. There  _ is _ something very...intriguing, exciting about being so far under ground. Touching something millions of years old. Knowing that you're one of a small group of people that has ever been down here, let alone stayed the night down here.

It is  _ rather expensive  _ but Carmilla has her 'methods' so Laura isn't going to bother her asking passed that.

She just remembers shortly after everything at Silas settled down, Carmilla coming to her and suggesting a vacation, just the two of them. After Laura's dubbed "VHS and Chill" time, they had a lot of time to themselves then and, well they remembered why they really fell in love with each other in the first place. All heroics aside, Laura fell for the broody yet sweet, caring, actually quite funny, and adorable vampire she got to see again. 

And they finally got to the place where they understood each other much better and felt like they were ready to give their relationship another try. And since everything at school finally...settled down, and Laura wasn't on some other crusade to save the world again, and didn't plan on ever doing so again, there wasn't anything ridiculous going on to strain their relationship again.

And while that time alone together was nice, ever since then and after managing to get Perry unpossessed by Carmilla's mother and Carmilla never leaving Mattie's side after she somehow came back and...taking care of Danny and Kirsch well...that took a lot of time and they just really need a break. From everything. With each other.

_ "Laura these Grand Canyon Caverns would be so amazing to visit, there's even a suite in the cavern to stay over night. No interruptions whatsoever...Whattaya say? *nudge nudge*" _

Of course she couldn't say no.

"So," Carmilla broke her out of her thoughts by walking back over and putting her arms around her waist again, "Explore caverns now or explore each other now and caverns later."

Laura snorted, "Each other sounds much more appealing right now."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Carmilla grinned and ducked down to kiss her. Laura brought her hand up to Carmilla's cheek, stroking her thumb across it before sliding into her hair. After a moment, she broke away to catch her breath and took the opportunity to grab Carmilla's hand and guide her over to the bed since they wouldn't be able to fumble around and hope they find it eventually.

Carmilla laid down and scooted to the center of the bed, Laura waited for her to get comfortable before climbing on top of her and leaning down to continue kissing her again. Carmilla's hands wandered under Laura's shirt, feeling around her soft, warm skin.

"It's nice not having to worry about someone barging through the door or wall or ceiling or floor or-"

"I get it." Carmilla chuckled against her lips, bringing her hands up to cup each side of her face for a moment. Laura giggled quietly under her adoring stare before she reached up to pull her hands away from her face and interlocked their fingers, pushing them down to the mattress on either side of Carmilla's head.

"I love you." She said quietly. Carmilla's lips quirked a little and she squeezed her hands.

"I love you too." 

Laura smiled and leaned down to bring their lips back together again, much softer this time. Ever since she first said it to her, she just feels like she needs to keep reminding her all the time. Especially after all the times she almost lost her within the first year of knowing her. Carmilla has admitted many times, both directly and indirectly that she feels like she doesn't deserve to be loved, especially by Laura and as fiercely as Laura does. Laura has made it her life mission to convince Carmilla she's wrong, that she deserves all the love in the world and will always do whatever she can to make her  _ feel  _ loved all the time.

Laura traced her lips along Carmilla's jaw before kissing and sucking down her neck. Carmilla squirmed a little underneath her and let out a quiet whimper when Laura bit down on what would be her pulse point. Laura smirked and sat up, squeezing her hands again before letting go to take off her shirt.

She went to lean back down when suddenly, Carmilla was upright, forehead colliding with hers as Laura was pushed to the side of her on the mattress from the momentum of how fast she sat up.

"Son of a- Carm what the-" 

"Did you hear that?" Carmilla asked quietly.

Laura blinked at her, very confused as she rubbed her forehead, "Um  _ no.  _ But I  _ felt that!"  _ She exclaimed, sitting up on her knees next to Carmilla who was looking around behind her. 

Laura took a breath to say something and Carmilla blindly reached a finger out over her mouth and shushed her. Laura pursed her lips and let out a sharp breath through her nose.

"You didn't hear that?" Carmilla asked after a moment, turning back to her.

"Um no. You have your super vampire hearing, of course you're gonna hear something in the crazy silence down here." Laura said.

Carmilla shook her head, "There is  _ nothing  _ down here. Nothing should be making any noise."

Lara huffed and rubbed at her forehead again. She's  _ so _ glad Carmilla seems to not have felt it, "Well what did it sound like?"

"I don't know," Carmilla shrugged, "Like a rock or something hitting the wall or floor..."

"Well," Laura raised her eyebrows, "In case you haven't notice...We are surrounded by rock. It probably fell from the-"

"No," Carmilla interrupted her. Laura pursed her lips and looked up as she tried not to roll her eyes, "This is completely solid, it's like coral. Because it used to be under the ocean. And even so, in case you weren't listening they even said rocks don't fall from the ceiling."

Laura scoffed at her for suggesting that she wasn't listening. Even though maybe she did miss that part.

"Well I don't know, Carm," Laura sighed, "I'm sure it was nothing let's just...get back to where we were yeah?" She suggested, carefully throwing a leg back over Carmilla's hips, settling back on top of her. Carmilla just hummed and put her hands on her stomach, rubbing them up and around her ribs slowly before softly scratching up her back as she placed wet kisses all over Laura's exposed chest.

Laura eyes fluttered closed, bringing a hand to tangle in Carmilla's hair. Carmilla unclasped Laura's bra and it fell over her shoulders enough for Carmilla's mouth to latch over her nipple. Laura bit her lip and moaned quietly, her hips rocking into Carmilla's a little.

Then Laura heard something, kinda like a low...moan off somewhere in front of her. Her hand in Carmilla's hair tightened as her eyes flew open. Carmilla stilled her movements as well and quietly, but slowly, detached her mouth from Laura, "I suppose I can't just pretend that was you huh?" She whispered and Laura shook her head quickly.

Laura's eyes were quickly scanning the large amount of space beyond her, it was pretty dark outside of the "room" they were in so it was pretty difficult to tell if anything was actually out there or not.

She shifted off of Carmilla and redid her bra clasp, reaching over the side of the bed for her shirt. Carmilla frowned at her before shimmying around to sit next to her.

"Do you see anything?" Laura asked.

"Nope," Carmilla said after a moment, "Maybe there's some creep hiding somewhere back there getting off to a couple of hot girls about to have sex?"

"Gee that makes me feel much better, Carm." Laura elbowed her with a scowl.

Carmilla smirked and shrugged.

"We should go investigate." Laura suggested, already climbing off the bed.

"Seriously?" Carmilla nearly whined, "Didn't you get enough weird at Silas?"

"Oh trust me I got more than my fair share of weird at Silas," Laura said, " _ But,  _ that's why we should investigate."

Carmilla's eyebrows furrowed together, "I'm not following."

Laura huffed and rolled her eyes, "Just come on."

"Why would I want to go 'investigate' some weird noises in some dark underground caverns with you?" Carmilla asked, "Remember what happened last time you wandered off in a cave?"

Laura looked up in annoyance and huffed again, "Yes. You weren't with me and I got lost and it took you  _ forever _ to find me. So it's best if you just come with me now because I'm going." She said and started walking towards the path leading deeper into the caves.

"Oh for the love of God," Carmilla mumbled to herself but got up and caught up with her, "So what's your brilliant plan Lauronica?"

Laura skidded to a halt when she heard something hit the fence next to her. She grabbed onto Carmilla's arm tightly and Carmilla just laughed quietly.

"Believe me now?" She asked.

Laura shot a glare at her before she continued walking, "Is anyone back here?" She called out.

Carmilla snorted, "Yeeees Lauraaaa, we're back here waiting for youuuuuu." She said in a low, wavering voice.

Laura scoffed at her, "Shut up."

They walked a little farther before Carmilla stopped walking. Laura looked over at her, the light from their suite barely being of any help anymore. She pulled her phone from her pocket and flipped on the flashlight. Carmilla covered the light quickly and whispered, "Do you hear that?"

Laura listened a little harder, but failed to hear anything, "I don't-"

Carmilla shushed her again, "It sounds like...somethings..." Laura turned to where Carmilla was looking, "Gonna get ya!" She said loudly and suddenly, tickling Laura, who yelped a little in response.

"Damn it, Carmilla!" Laura shuffled away from her, not before back handing her arm. Carmilla just laughed and caught up to her as she briskly walked away from her, shining the light from her phone around them.

"I'm just messing with you." Carmilla looped her arm through Laura's again.

Laura made a pfff-ing sound, "Yeah by scaring me to death." She mumbled.

"Come onnnn," Carmilla said, "You told me yourself not to worry about it and that it's probably nothing." 

"Yeah that was before I heard someone that wasn't either of us  _ moan  _ a few minutes ago." Laura explained.

"Y'know if you really want to see if you can 'catch' something, that light probably isn't helping," Carmilla said, "I can see just fine in the dark you don't need it."

"But I don't have super vampire cat night vision," Laura said, "I hate total darkness."

Carmilla sighed, "Fine."

They continued walking slowly and quietly, deeper into the caverns. After a few moments, Laura felt Carmilla stiffen.

"I swear to god if you're-"

Then she heard it too. She shined a light in the direction of the faint chanting, but saw nothing but a rocky slope down lower into the ground. She walked over to it and was looking around.

"Be careful." Carmilla grabbed the back of her shirt as she stumbled up it.

"It's coming from down there." Laura said.

"Yes I know this, that doesn't mean we have to go down there." Carmilla said sternly, not letting go when Laura tried to move forward.

Laura turned and Carmilla helped her back down, she sat there listening for a few more moments, "It, it doesn't sound English." Laura said.

Carmilla shook her head, "It sounds Native American," She said, "A long time ago as a group were passing through, a couple died from the flu and they left their bodies here because they worried about bringing the disease back to the rest of their tribe."

"Fluffy." Laura said sarcastically.

Carmilla shrugged, "Maybe they have their own ghost tribe down here."

"Honestly?" Laura sighed, noticing that the sounds seemed to have stopped. She stood up and back next to Carmilla, looking back over there.

"There's  _ a lot _ of history in a place as old as this sweetheart," Carmilla started to pull her away to continue down the path, "And after being at Silas would it really surprise you?"

"No." Laura admitted.

Carmilla sighed, "Y'know, there are a lot of myths about this place too," She said, "There's one in particular about a bipedal lizard alien man thing roaming around in the unexplored parts of the caves."

Laura stopped walking, "How far exactly is unexplored?"

Carmilla laughed quietly, "Much farther than here I would assume. What you believe that and not the possibility of ghosts?"

"Well what the hell, Carmilla," Laura squeaked, "That's so freakin' creepy."

Carmilla hummed and threw her arm over Laura's shoulder, "Yeah, I did some research."

"And you didn't think to tell me about this beforehand?"

"Well then you might not have agreed to come." Carmilla said and started guiding her back down the path.

"Oh my god." Laura sighed.

"Well to be honest I didn't really believe it," She shrugged, "But the guys from that  _ Ghost Adventures _ show came here and had the same experiences as us so I guess I can't be surprised." 

"You've got to be kidding me." Laura shook her head.

"I thought it'd be fun." She shrugged.

"And here I thought this vacation was to get  _ away  _ from the supernatural weirdness." Laura sighed.

"In case you've forgotten, you're dating a vampire. I'm kinda supernatural myself." Carmilla reminded her.

"Yeah but you don't cause problems and you're not weird...most of the time." Laura said.

"Hey." Carmilla squeezed her shoulder.

"Well..." Laura side eyed her.

They walked silently for a few minutes, not hearing anything else until Laura stopped walking, "Can we go back now?"

"What why?" Carmilla asked, a little concerned at Laura's tone.

Laura turned around, "I just-I don't know don't you feel that?"

"What?"

"It's like- I don't know I just feel like I need to get out of here like ASAP." Laura pulled her along with her.

"Why?" Carmilla wrapped her arm around her again.

"I don't know," Laura sighed, "I just...it's weird I just-" 

Suddenly behind them, it sounded like a rock was thrown, bouncing off the fence and skittering across the ground towards them.

"Ooookayyyyy." Laura picked up her pace.

"That seemed like a very friendly gesture." Carmilla joked.

"Shut up I swear to god, Carmilla if I get possessed again or attacked by some alien lizard thing I'm never speaking to you again." Laura rambled quickly.

"I think that's a little dramatic don't you?" Carmilla asked as the fence next to them started to shake.

"Nope I definitely do not." Laura started to jog.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and swooped under Laura, picking her up and running back to their "room" quickly.

Before Laura could even process what happened, she was back with her feet on the ground standing in front of Carmilla.

"Was that there before?" Carmilla asked her, pointing to the rather large rock on the bed.

"Well do you remember having a giant rock digging into your back?" Laura asked. Carmilla just narrowed her eyes at her before walking over and tossing it to the side.

Laura walked over to her but was looking around her wide eyed, "Carm..." She decided she wanted to have a little fun with her. At least now that that foreboding feeling left her upon reaching the "safety" of their lighted suite.

"What?" Carmilla asked her. Carmilla turned around quickly and looked around briefly, "I don't see anything." She said and turned back around but Laura wasn't standing there. She turned in a circle, confused until Laura popped out from behind the headboard yelling, "Ohmygoditsgonnagetyou!!!" As she launched herself at her.

Carmilla just caught her and raised her eyebrows at her, "Are you finished?"

Laura scoffed and broke away from her, walking over to the couch, "I was just trying to get you back for earlier."

"Nice try, cupcake," Carmilla smirked, "How many times do I have to tell you it's not easy to scare off a vampire?"

Laura just stuck her tongue out at her as she sat down, leaning her head back on the couch and closing her eyes. After a minute she felt a depression in the cushion next to her. She decided to lay her head on Carmilla's lap and leaned over to do so but ended up falling over further than expected, hitting the couch cushion. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly, seeing Carmilla sitting on the edge of the bed kicking off her shoes.

"Whaaaat the hell!?" Laura exclaimed, getting up quickly and rushing over to Carmilla.

Carmilla looked at her waiting for an explanation but Laura was just looking at the couch with wide eyes, "I'm not gonna halfway fall for that again, cutie."

"No, Carm, I was sitting over there and I had my eyes closed and it felt like someone sat next to me so I was gonna cuddle you because obviously you're the only one here but obviously it wasn't even you because you're here and no one is there and  _ what the hell!?"  _ She rambled.

"Interesting." Carmilla hummed.

"That's all you have to say?" Laura squeaked.

"Well I'm a little annoyed a ghost was trying to put the moves on my girlfriend." She said.

Laura just stared at her, "This place is ridiculous."

"Come on, let's just get back to what we started and ignore any other weird noises that may come about..." She smirked and kissed her.

Laura kissed her back but pulled away, "No, I'm not in the mood now." She laid back on the bed.

"Fine." Carmilla sighed and laid next to her.

"Carmilla I said no." Laura tried to push the hands off of her but made contact with nothing.

She sat up quickly again, "Carmilla I'm going to punch you in the face." She said quickly.

"What's your problem now?" 

"Please tell me your hand was just running up my leg." Laura's eyes were closed tightly as she waited for an answer.

"No, Laura, my hands are under my head." Carmilla said.

"Are you fucking with me again?" Laura asked.

Carmilla sat up, "Oooh, you brought out the real F word. No, cupcake, I'm not messing with you."

Laura sighed, "I don't wanna stay here." She said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Laura come on." Carmilla sighed too.

"No, I'm not gonna be able to enjoy myself if the entire time I'm gonna be paranoid about getting inappropriately touched by a ghost or a rock thrown at my head or attacked by some lizard alien okay? They have rooms above ground that are not haunted or anything so I'd like to stay in one of those please." Laura said.

"But we spent eight hundred dollars to stay down here."

"Yes. And you failed to mention to me all the 'myths' and crap beforehand. It'd be different if you didn't know but you do so...you can stay if you want I'm going back up." Laura started towards the elevator.

"Laura, wait." Carmilla said, collecting her things. Laura stopped and turned to her.

"I'm sorry okay I know I said we needed a vacation alone and away from the Silas chaos and I should've mentioned this to you beforehand." Carmilla cupped her cheek and gave her a little grin.

A smile played on the edge of Laura's lips, "Apology accepted," Laura said quietly and leaned up to plant a quick kiss on her lips, breaking apart only when it sounded like someone was walking towards them down the path, "Annnnnd that's our cue to go." Laura said, grabbing Carmilla's hand, running to the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly upon reaching it. It finally opened and they scurried in, Laura quickly hitting the up button again.

"So next time I get to pick our vacation, yeah?" Laura asked once the doors closed and they started up.

Carmilla chuckled, "As long as you don't pick something ridiculous like a Doctor Who museum or something," Laura raised her eyebrows and turned to her smiling brightly, "Laura no, please."

"I'm kidding. Mostly. I was thinking mayyybeee you could show me around Paris sometime? It  _ is  _ the city of romance y'know." Laura nudged her.

"Oh I know." Carmilla smirked. Laura scoffed and nudged her, more aggressively this time.

"Maybe not then." Laura narrowed her eyes.

"I'm kidding, cupcake," Carmilla wrapped her arm around her shoulders again, "Anywhere I go with you is  _ infinitely  _ more special than previous times because you're there with me."

Laura held back a smile and shook her head, "Sap."

Carmilla made a disapproving sound, "I prefer to say  _ romantic.  _ Or  _ sweet.  _ Y'know, stuff like that," She said, "Because I'm not kidding. I love you very much, Laura Hollis. Even the time trapped under the library with you has a special place in my cold, unbeating heart."

"God," Laura finally smiled, "I love you too...sap."

Carmilla smiled and kissed her temple as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Well hey there ladies, everything okay?" 

They walked out, "My lovely little loser here couldn't do it, are there any vacant rooms up here?" Carmilla asked, ignoring Laura's glare.

"There is!" The suite attendant smiled, "Second floor, room fifteen." He handed them a key.

"Is it haunted?" Laura asked.

"Disclaimer says I'll get fired if I lie..." He grimaced and Laura whined a little, "I'm kidding. No we don't have reports of paranormal activity of any kind in our normal, above ground hotel rooms."

"Oh good," Laura took the key, "Well thank you."

He smiled, "Not a problem. Hopefully you enjoy this stay better."

They walked off and found their room, it was about 1:30am at this point. They were changed and lying together, cuddled up in bed.

"Whattaya say we get an early start tomorrow and just drive Route 66 for awhile and see where we end up?" Carmilla suggested, tucking Laura's hair out of her face.

Laura smiled, "That could be fun."

"Thought so." Carmilla smiled in return. 

Laura's eyes started drifting shut when Carmilla gave her one last kiss for the night.

"It was kinda fun though." Laura mumbled after a moment.

"Kinda." Carmilla chuckled.

Laura hummed, content, "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." Carmilla snuggled closer with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and thought it would be cute to save for Halloween soooo :) hope you enjoyed


End file.
